White Nadder (Translated from Wattpad)
by hiccstrid105
Summary: Lysande Haddock has grown up in an orphanage, so her whole life hovered above her head the question: who she really was. But one day something happens. It turns out that the orphan manager, Aunty Elsa knows something. And Lys has an unexpected visitor... (Not the best summary, I know) The original is on Wattpad with the name "Fehér Sikló"
1. Lys

Lysande Haddock's life has always been determined by the dragons. Since she was a child, she has always adored these wonderful creatures, although she hasn't been able to tell the origin of her love for them.

 _Maybe because of the medallion_ – Lys thought herself whose favorite item is a medallion pictures a dragon which has her name and her birth date carved on the other side of it. The only memory left from her parents.

Namely Lysande Haddock has raised at an orphanage since she was three years old. She can't even remember how she has gotten there. All she knows from the manager of the orphanage; Aunty Elsa is that Lys was found in front of the door in an autumn night. She was arrived alone and when she was asked about herself, she has only remembered her name. As her parents have never come to take her back, Lys believed they would be dead. She has never come across with a person named Haddock. For this reason, she doesn't have any clues where she came from and if there's any member of her family alive. But she was certain about her parents would have been amazing people. She can still remember their voices after all these years. Sometimes she could hear them in her dreams. However, she dreams with other voices too. She could hear screaming of infants, clattering of weapons, shouting of people and howling of dragons. But sometimes she couldn't know what to think of them, as the pictures she saw in her dreams. For example, the sights of the fire, the houses on fire, the sea and a village. Lys thought that these pictures haunt her from her childhood. She thought that many times she has lived in a little village besides the sea which was burned for a reason she doesn't know, and her parents had died in the flames. Of course, she was sure by no means because she couldn't take the other noises anywhere, but the clattering of the weapons has always been close to her heart. Namely Lys loves the weapons and the martial arts. Since she was a little girl, she was a quite strong person. When somebody teased her, she couldn't leave it, she has always protected herself. It happened that she fought with older, apparently stronger guys for this, but they have always been defeated. When the manager of the orphanage; Aunty Elsa saw that, she didn't punished Lys. She thought it's good stand up for herself and realizing her talent, she decided to take her on martial arts, firstly, she tried archery. Lys really enjoyed this, but as her age has changed, she tried all types of martial arts she could take on. The others have learnt to leave her in peace and don't provoke her. Although Lys wasn't seemed to be a warrior type person because of her build as she was a normal-high, thin girl. But looks can be deceptive. Her opponents had to learn that by their own injury. Lys' extraordinary skills, speed and strength has always caused big surprises. Of course, she can't be called insignificant for her appearance, because her normal built contained a round face and clear blue eyes. With her hair back to the middle of the back, colored red has stared her in the nearby and far away too. Lys just called the colour of her hair flame red.

She has always been good at school. She continued loving and taking seriously the martial arts, but she does it now as a hobby. As she was interested in biology and chemistry, she took the medical path as a profession. After the final exams, she had successfully taken to the college for general medical major and she has been learning there for almost five years. Nearly twenty years has passed since she got to the orphanage. She is all about twenty-three, but she still lives there because Aunty Elsa has offered her to stay until she finishes her study. This way she stayed, however she doesn't feel she belongs to there. And it's not just about the orphanage. There were many times she couldn't find her place on the Earth. She doesn't like the way where the humanity goes on, Neither the huge technical improvements and the too much civilizations. The feeling was when you missed an age, like she wasn't really belong there, like there were another place she would be happier. Just Lys doesn't know where it is. The collage has been good for her, she has only one year left. For now, she still doesn't now where or how will she live when she finishes it.

On one of the afternoons, when she usually learns, somebody knocked at the door of her room.

"Come in," Lys said. Aunty Elsa was the one who came in.

"Hi Lys. Am I disturbing you?"

"No, you aren't. I always have time to Aunty Elsa," She said kindly.

"I have to talk to you. I have decided to give your birthday present tomorrow,"

"Tomorrow? But Aunty Elsa, it's still the middle of June! My birthday comes after two months, on the nineteenth of August,"

"What I want to give you is not an objective present. Well, I know it's not the time for your birthday, but I know you must get to know something. You are nearly twenty-three and you are here for almost twenty years. I feel I have to tell you a very important thing,"

"What's that thing Aunty Elsa? Can I get it today? I want to know so hard!"

"No, no, I think we need a longer conversation for it. Tomorrow, 2 p.m. I wait you in my office and I will tell you everything," Aunty Elsa promised, and she started to go out of the room. "And in the meantime, have a nice learning," she called back from the door-step as she closed the door after herself. Of course, Lys could concentrate on everything except learning. She was tormented after this strange conversation with Aunty Elsa, who wasn't known to get secrets to keep.

The girl was waiting the following day impatiently, she barely could slept. In her dreams she saw a beautiful white dragon. The glance of the purple eyes of the creature has penetrated to the depth of her soul. She dreamt with other dragons too, but in her dreams with dragons, this creature has showed up mostly. In the next day when she when Lys woke up, she stood up immediately. She has been always an early riser and when she opens her eyes, she gets awake. In her opinion, if she had slept more, the half of her day would have gone.

She can't wait for their conversation with Aunty Elsa, she can't even get herself calmed all the morning. She walked to a park in nearby and to a forest, she enjoyed the nature. Later she did a little bit of archery then she did running, after that she got back to take a lunch in the orphanage. She took her portion fast and she went to the wilderness again quickly. With the approach of the conversation, Ly became more nervous. To get relaxed a little, she laid down on an area overrun by grass and just watched the clouds. She often admires them, their sight and nice slowly moves have always got her relaxed. She loved to find out their formation. After she stared at them for a while she found a strange thing. Among the clouds, there were a quicker white something, which was get nearer to the ground. Lys stood up immediately and glanced at the creature. It got nearer and then it landed. She didn't want to believe to her eyes. She hit herself if she wasn't dreaming. She knows this creature,

The white dragon was the one which stood in front of her.

* * *

AU:

My first translation to English, the original one is here:  
story/127907972-feh%C3%A9r-sikl%C3%B3


	2. Daisy

Lys and the dragon stood in front of each other, they were just separated by few meters. She didn't really want to believe the wonderful white creature - she saw in her dreams - is standing in front of her by real. The exquisite glance of her purple eyes just was the exact same she remembered of. But she wasn't feared of her.

They were gazing each other for a long time. Finally, the dragon started off to her. Lys immediately knew what to do by instinct. When the creature got close to her, she lengthened her arm to her nose. The dragon in turn closed her eyes and held her head against Lys' hand.

She immediately knew they are friend now, and an invisible bond has formed between the two of them. With this courage, she dusted to stroke the dragon and scratch her chin. But when she got near her neck, for her surprise, the dragon has collapsed like a stack of flour. Luckily, it came out to do nothing bad with her, and she started rolling about the flowers.

"You scared me so much," she laughed. "How should I name you?" she thought while she was watching the playing dragon. She started to jump like a child and suddenly she sneezed from a daisy. "Ha! I got it!" she shouted in joy. "Daisy! I think it's match with you, because you are extremely beautiful and white like a daisy. Well, what do you think?" she looked at the dragon whose respond was to get a daisy and brought that to Lys. "I think it's established. It's Daisy," she smiled. "It's almost two o'clock!" she realized immediately. "I have a meeting with Auntyy Elsa. Do you fancy joining?"

She went back, and the dragon followed her. They got to the orphanage in a short time. "We had to get inside without any noise," Lys whispered to Daisy. In the meantime, she felt a little strange to speak to a dragon. "Let nobody see you except Auntyy Elsa. Maybe I can explain her, and she won't betray us, but I don't know what the others would react if they saw a dragon," Daisy listened all the words Lys said, and the girl just hoped she had understood them. She knew dragons are very clever creatures.

It is hard to get inside the building without any sensations in the middle of the day with a snow-white dragon, but Lys and Daisy succeeded. Luckily, most of the orphans are in their rooms because of the hotness, so the corridors were almost free. Just a girl was they met with, but she headed her way on the restroom and they hid behind the stairs, so she never got to know their whereabouts. They rushed up the stairs immediately for the first floor to the office of Auntyy Elsa. As they got in the room, Lys closed the door behind themselves as fast as she could and let out the kept-in air.

"Hugh, this was close," she wiped off the sweat tears from her forehead, then she glimpsed Auntyy Elsa who sat behind her desk as her mouth was opened. For her surprise she dropped her pen from her hand. "Don't say a word," Lys started. "I can explain,"

"No need," said Auntyy Elsa as she awaked from her dismay. "I can see now what it is about. But when did she arrive? And how did you make her smuggled?" she interested in the topic while she was observing the dragon like she had met with her before. Then it was Lys' turn for abashment.

"What?... Well, er… It was hard, but we managed to get inside by nobody seeing us, but... but I don't understand. Does Auntyy Elsa know Daisy? From where? And what is all this? I thought I should apologize, but it looks like I'm wrong, I know the least. Please, Auntyy Elsa! Tell me everything!"

"The thing is that I just wanted to talk about today was this, but the dragon… how did you called her? Daisy? She outran," laughed Auntyy Elsa. "Come on Lys, sit down and I tell you everything," The girl perched obedient in a comfortable armchair and patted the head of the rounding lying Daisy. In the meanwhile, Auntyy Elsa started narrating. "You came here, the orphanage Lys almost twenty years ago. It was an autumn day. Then I heard knocking on the door of the structure, so I opened it. Then I sighted you with the white little dragon,"

"Daisy?" Lys asked in dismay as she was looking at her dragon.

"It seems," Auntyy Elsa agreed. "So, when I noticed you and I had processed the things I saw, I couldn't believe my eyes. A real dragon stood in front of me, although, it could be a hatchling, because it was small sized. Firstly, I screamed and said loudly 'Dragon!' and then you, Lys started repeat jolly the words 'Dagon! Dagon, dagon, dagon!'. You said it constantly then you lengthened your little hand and the dragon closed its eyes and she placed her head into your tiny palm. I've never seen anything like that before. Then she pushed you to the door and looked at me with her eyes wanting help, like she wanted to say a message to take care of you. Then she flew off. After a while, there was just a dot in the sky and then she was swallowed by the sky of the night. And I just stood there gazing at that point the sky enchanted where she disappeared. Then you woke me from my daze. 'Bye-bye dagon!' you waved your hands sadly like you had to say goodbye from a good friend, then you faced me with your inquiring face. 'Hi!' you smiled at me friendly. I just couldn't say any clever sentence and I just said 'Uhm, Uhh… I think… well, I… welcome. I am Auntyy Elsa; my full name is Elsa White. What's your name?' 'I'm Lysande Haddock,' You introduced yourself proudly. 'Get inside Lysande Haddock. This is the local orphanage. I think, you have to stay here for a while because someone wants so,' I glanced at the sky once more. 'Come, we get you some food and then I give you a room,' I said. That's how your story starts here. Every year, on the night of that day I panned the sky at least for an hour, but nothing had happened, she had never popped up to get you. But now, in a day like this, I didn't expect her to come. Of course, what have I thought of? We can't require from the dragons to arrive everywhere in an exact time," Auntyy Elsa finished her story absently. Lys sat in the armchair freezed.

"Now, I can remember some things, but I thought they were just dreams! The evidence is beginning to pile up how to get here. So, it was Daisy who brought me here! But why?"

"I can't say it for sure Lys, but I think she felt you in danger there, where you lived until then. Maybe she hoped you would be safer here. But one thing is sure. You are not belong to here. Haven't you ever felt like you didn't belong this world or this age?"

"Yeah. Many times," Lys admitted. "I felt like sometimes I needed to be somewhere else,"

"Well, that's right. Before you arrived, I didn't believe there were more dimensions, but now I'm sure there is another world in a parallel dimension with ours, perhaps even people living in another age. That dragon came from there, and she brought you, and now she came to you because she felt it was time. This is your dragon Lys. I don't know what kind of extraordinary relationship you have, anyway, it's very special. You probably came to understand it now, because you might need it from where you came from. In addition, it is time to return to where you belong,"

Hundreds of thoughts shook in Lys's head. The appearance of Daisy, and what Aunty Elsa told, changed everything. Now it was possible to find a light on her past and find her place. Maybe even her family. Maybe she, Lys, isn't orphan? After all, she knew that dragons existed only in tales. But if this copy still lives, why not be the same with your parents? Another world ... Anything possible.

"Did you hear this, Daisy? We have no time to waste, we have to leave immediately. Of course only if you really came to get me home,"

Daisy jumped up and made a start. "I think Aunty Elsa, we really have to go right now,"

"Go if you need to go, Lys. I'm glad you'll get back to your home. If you have the time and the dimensional gate will work, then visit!"

"Dimension Gate?"

"Of course! Do you think the dragon came from another world?"

"You're right. Then, I think, let's go,"

"I'll accompany you,"

Aunty Elsa always went forward on the way out and watched if the air's clean and they can go on. On the way to the kitchen, she disappeared behind the door for a while to return with a box of baked goods and another box of fried fish.

"Here, do it, you may need it on the road. Who knows how long it takes to get there? I'll give you a blanket and a bag that you can pack everything into. Do you have the dragon medallion?"

"Of course," said Lys, who always wore her favorite necklace.

"Good," she nodded. In the meantime, they got out of the orphanage. It was a pleasure for dragon and man to be in the open air again.

"Thank you very much, Aunty Elsa," acknowledged Lys "And not just the cookies and the blanket. Thank you for everything you did for me" she said hugging Aunty Elsa who didn't find words of influence.

"Take care of yourself," she finally said in a flowing voice.

"Oh, I'm always taking care," Lys grinned. Aunty Elsa turned to Daisy.

"And you look after her too! This is your job again," she smiled at the dragon and looked at her again. "Good luck, Lys!"

The red-haired nodded, then gently tried to climb on the back of Daisy. The dragon tolerated calmly and soon Lys managed to sit firmly on her back. After everything was ready, the dragon jumped off of the ground and rode up with her rider. Aunty Elsa watched them until they disappeared on the horizon. On that luminous afternoon sunlight filled the orphanage. Those who accidentally walked in could only see an elderly woman working in the garden, who knows why, but often glanced at the sky smiling. The light was passing through her heart.

* * *

 **Sorry, it took me long to translate it, but I think I can do it more often. Don't forget, it's just a translation from Wattpad, and the original title is "Fehér Sikló" by RebekaSzab8. I recomend it for Hungarian fans :)**  
 **P.s.: This story sets after the defeat of Drago.**

For the reviews:

Mariah: This story has more than a dragon for her birthday :)

Somewhere-Out-Here: I'm glad, you had time for reading this translation of mine.


End file.
